How to Train your Werewolf
by RebelTales17
Summary: Isaac has a lot to learn before Derek can trust him. My first story. featuring Stiles No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

"Again," commanded Derek. He had been training Isaac for over several hours and he was growing more and more agitated by each passing second.

"Can we just…stop for a minute?" asked Isaac breathlessly. He stood up to get a drink but was immediately pushed back to the filthy concrete by Derek. The Alpha crouched down beside him. His hazel eyes bore into Isaac's blue orbs, causing the young beta to let out a slight whimper. Derek smirked down at Isaac as he inhaled the scent of his fear.

Isaac glared at Derek, trying his best to repress his growing temptation to run. He thought that that he could get used to all of Derek's rules, but he couldn't. After becoming a werewolf Isaac definitely felt a new found confidence, yet being in the presence of his Alpha made him nervous, almost as nervous as he used to feel around his own father. Sometimes he felt as if every move he made was a mistake that needed to be immediately corrected.

"Stand up, were going to keep at this until you finally get it right." Isaac shook his head, "Why am I the only one who has to train so much? Why don't you make Erica and Boyd stay here as long as me?"

"Because, they're making progress and you're not," growled the Alpha. He began walking in circles around Isaac as if he were stalking his prey. "We've been at this for weeks and barely anything has changed. You're too predictable when it comes to your attack skills, yet for some strange reason I can't ever leave you alone for five seconds because I never know what you're going to do. It's amazing how much trouble you can cause when I turn my back on you."

Isaac crossed his arms angrily, still keeping all of his hate visible in his eyes which were beginning to turn bright yellow. "Well maybe if you trusted me I wouldn't seem like such a lost cause. I need some space. All you ever do is yell at us and stick Erica with me like she's my freaking baby sitter."

Derek stepped back and smirked at the beta. "Well if you want my trust you'll have to earn it. Now, I'll make you a deal: If you can pin me down for at least three seconds you can go, but if you can't you have to stay for an extra three hours and no complaining, deal?

Isaac grinned, even though beating Derek would be a difficult task he was ready to get the hell out of there and rejoin the surface world. "Deal," he said while cracking his knuckles.

Derek watched with deep interest as Isaac "geared" up to fight. He drew out his razor sharp claws and ran at Derek at full speed. Out of everything the claws were Isaac's favorite perk to being a werewolf. He lunged at the Alpha, ready to take him down.

Derek's eyes widened as he noticed how fast the beta was moving. "It's amazing what kids these days can do with the right motivation."

Isaac leapt through the air and crashed right into Derek, but even when traveling at such a high speed he barely managed to knock the Alpha off of his feet. He clawed and punched at Derek as much as he could before being lifted up and tossed back over to the other side of the room, the only damage he left were five thin slash marks on Derek's shirt.

The Alpha laughed at the minimal amount of damage the beta had done until he looked down and saw blood running down his shirt. Through the dull blue fabric were a few visible blood stains that matched up perfectly with the slash marks.

Isaac stared at his hand in astonishment. He had actual hurt Derek. "…Awesome," was the only word he could seem to form as he fixated his sights away from the dangerous and very angry alpha standing in front of him.

"First rule about fighting," said Derek as he yanked Isaac off the ground. "Never ignore the person who is trying to kill you!" He slammed Isaac into the wall behind him and flashed his own claws in front of Isaac's face before jamming them into his skin.

Isaac gritted his teeth and tried his hardest to push Derek away, but he could feel the Alpha applying more of his weight on to him. Isaac didn't know what to do; he was trapped and a lot loosing blood.

"Now do you see what happens when you don't have a backup plan? You can't just go into a fight thinking that you can just win by using pure strength and rage alone. You need to know what to do next if someone catches you like this." Derek shoved his blade-like claws deeper into Isaac's abdomen causing the beta to scream out in pain. "See Isaac, this is how you'll end up dying if you don't start thinking before you act."

Isaac glanced down at Derek with scowl which made the Alpha chuckle. "After everything I just said, you're still not ready to give up? Well kid I must admit I admire your drive to win, but you're also extremely dumb to believe you can take me," he said while dragging his claws up and down his skin, purposefully making it more difficult for Isaac to heal himself.

"Listen to me Isaac. You don't want to die, do you?" Isaac shook his head, "no..!" he gasped.

Derek leaned in closer to Isaac until he could feel his fingertips scratching at the beta's ribcage. "Louder, I need to hear that you understand me!"

Isaac screamed and for what seemed like an eternity his voice echoed off the walls hauntingly. The amount of pain he was experiencing was unbearable, but he couldn't make himself numb.

When he finally managed to form words again he shouted, "NO! I-I don't want to die. Please Derek, I'll listen. I won't disappoint you anymore." Derek retracted his claws, letting Isaac slump to the floor and into a puddle of his own blood. "You're not disappointing me Isaac" he said while kneeling down beside him. "And don't think for a second that you're weak because you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. Listen, I won't make you practice anymore today okay…I'll give you a few days off or-"

"No thanks Derek," said Isaac, but I don't need a day off. What I need is to stay here and train with you and the rest of the pack until I become strong enough." Derek looked down at Isaac and laughed, "So does that mean that you're ready to go again?" Isaac glanced at his healing wounds and gave the Alpha a faint smile. "Uh sure, can you just give me a minute?"

Derek obliged and went back over to the other side of the room to pick up a few large pointed metal objects that had fallen from the ceiling while they were training. Just as he was getting ready to move he heard an annoyingly familiar voice coming from behind him.

"What hell are you guys doing?" asked Stiles. He tapped his fingers on a broken column and waited for an answer. Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "What are you doing here Stiles?"

Stiles glanced over at the blood soaked Isaac who was sitting on the floor in a daze then back at Derek who was still holding the pointed metal steaks. Derek looked down at the makeshift weapon and quickly tossed it into a corner. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Actually," said Stiles. "It looks like I showed up just in time to witness an attempted murder." The dark haired teen brushed past the Alpha until he made his way over to Isaac. "Are you alright?"

Isaac nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. We were just training." Stiles let out a sigh of relief and knelt down beside the young werewolf. "Okay, but just to be sure…how many fingers am I holding up?"

Isaac stared at Stiles in a somewhat confused manor, "Umm…ten?" Stiles patted Isaac on the back and helped him carefully stand up.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Hey while you two are over there maybe you should have Isaac check to see if you've got any brain damage too." Stiles smirked at Derek. "Okay well how about we start with you first Derek. How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked while flipping him the bird.

Derek snarled at him, "Do you want to die Stilinski because I'd be more than happy to kick your ass?"

"You know Derek I'm sure you'd love to kiss my ass but I've got to go. The only reason I came down here was to check on Isaac. Erica told me that she hadn't seen either of you for hours and that she was worried that you had killed him or something? So now that I know Isaac's okay I'm going to go. I've got lacrosse practice."

"Oh shit, I forgot about that. Hey Derek thanks for helping me train, but I got to go," said Isaac. Derek nodded and moved out of the way to let him leave.

"Yeah, not exactly how I wanted to spend a Saturday, but what are you gonna do. I'll just be going now-"

Derek stepped out in front of Stiles, blocking him from reaching the exit. "Why bother going if you're just going to be sitting on the bench?" Stiles smirked at Derek and sighed, "You know I really do love the sarcasm and everything, but I really have to go Scott's waiting in my car. You know that thing that people drive when they need to be somewhere. Oh look! And I have the keys so, that I guess that means bye-bye Derek."

Derek growled, which caused Stiles to jump and practically fly back up the stairs. "What the hell is his problem?" He muttered to himself once he was back outside. Derek shook his head, thinking that he should go back to picking up pieces of scrap metal, but ultimately he left to check on how lacrosse practice was going. If nobody was severely hurt when he got there he would consider it to have been a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

_At lacrosse practice_

It was 4pm on a warm Saturday afternoon and the whole team had already started doing drills when Stiles and Scott came running onto the field, dragging their equipment behind them. Isaac nudged Boyd and they both laughed at the angry look on Coach Finstock's face.

"McCall, Stilinski what in God's name are you two doing? You're late."

Scott shrugged while Stiles began an over-exaggerated story to explain why they were not on time, but Coach just shook his head and muttered something about never winning a championship game and pointed toward the other players. "Just get on the field and stop wasting my time."

The two best friends nodded simultaneously and rushed into the next drill. Sadly they winded up standing behind a very pissed off Jackson while waiting their turn.

"I can't believe that Coach just let your stupid friend on the team," said Jackson. Scott raised his eyebrows and laughed. "What are you complaining about now dude?" asked Stiles.

Jackson frowned at him and pointed to the front of the line. "Oh you mean Boyd?" asked Scott. "Yeah, just because he did alright in one game, that he wasn't even supposed to be in _might I_ _add,_ coach just let him on first string," said Jackson angrily. "He even bumped up Isaac too."

"Oh come on!" complained Stiles. "He moved up that mini psycho and not me? This is some serious BS. Can you believe this Scott...Scott?"

Stiles turned around and saw that everybody in front of him had already gone and that he was just standing there talking to himself. Well almost everyone had gone.

"I heard what you said Stilinski," said Isaac. Stiles looked up and saw the blue eyed teen reclining against the net with and evil grin on his face. Isaac picked up his stick and began making his way over to Stiles.

"Oh, hey Isaac, h-how are those wounds doing? Are they healing up nicely?" Isaac grinned at Stiles and nodded slowly. "Yep, they feel fine. You know I wanted to thank you for coming to check up on me today."

Stiles smiled nervously at the beta, "Yeah, well it was no big deal I was just-hey what the hell do you think you're doing?" Isaac snatched Stiles lacrosse stick from his hands and began glancing over the fine material. "I need a new stick, mine is busted up."

Stiles gave him an annoyed look and tried to get his stick back. "You know Isaac I've tried to be nice with you, but I will kick your ass to the next full moon if you don't give it back."

Isaac glared at Stiles and cracked the lacrosse stick over his knee and threw it off into the general direction of the other players who had already started to watch the two teens argue. "What the hell dude? You broke my stick!" yelled Stiles "So what?" said Isaac

"So? You broke my effing stick and you're going to pay for it. That cost my dad like hundred bucks."

Isaac rolled his eyes and looked around at all of their teammates who had surrounded them and then at their coach, who was also eyeing him accusingly. All of a sudden it dawned on him._ This is what Derek meant…_

And as if on cue Derek appeared on the field, his eyes burning a hole into Isaac's skull as he drew closer and closer to the group. Isaac could just picture his wounds from earlier re-opening and it made him feel sick.

"Who the hell are you," asked Coach Finstock as he and the rest of the team watched the Alpha approach them. Derek ignored the coach and went straight for Isaac. He grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar and pulled him away from the team. "I need to have a word with one of your players."

Stiles grinned and started to laugh, "Ha, now you're in trouble!" Scott shook his head and began walking away from the crowd.

"Oww, Derek let go," cried Isaac as he felt the Alpha's claws dig into the back of his neck. Derek growled and pushed him into a fence. "Seriously Isaac, you told me that you weren't going to act without thinking anymore and literally it's only been a half an hour since we've had that discussion. What do I have to do to make you listen?"

Isaac shrugged while doing his best to avoid eye contact with his Alpha. Derek sighed tiredly and stepped a little closer to him. "Look, I get that it's difficult being a new wolf and trying to control yourself when you're angry is next to impossible sometimes, but you need to realize that your actions have consequences."

"I know Derek, I think understand now. When I saw everyone's eyes on me after I broke Stile's stick I felt kind of ashamed of myself…but I mean he did call me a psycho." Derek shook his head, "No, I don't think you fully understand me yet Isaac. You're too impulsive and we really need to fix that. You don't see Erica or Boyd going around breaking things all the time do you? I believe that I've been too lenient, so tomorrow I've got a special exercise planned for you."

Isaac glanced up from the ground and cocked his head to the side. "What kind of exercise?" Derek grinned devilishly, "It's a surprise, be here on this field at 5am tomorrow and tell Stiles to come and bring his lacrosse pads with him."

"Wait, why does Stilinski have to come?" asked Isaac. "Because," said Derek. "I said so; now get back to practice before they kick you off the team." Isaac paused momentarily then ran as fast as he cold back to the field without turning back to see whether or not Derek was still there. "What am I going to do with that kid?" he said to himself.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere Erica appeared and rested her arm on Derek's shoulder. "Don't worry; I think you're finally starting to get to him. Plus I can't wait to see what you're going to use Stiles for tomorrow. You're not going to have Isaac hurt him are you?"

Derek smirked at the blonde, "No, no that would completely defeat the purpose of the exercise, but if Stiles does happen to get hurt that wouldn't exactly be a bad thing." The two wolves began to laugh when all of a sudden Derek stopped and looked at Erica. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Derek glanced across the field until his eyes landed on Isaac, who was at the moment comically trying to put Stiles stick back together with no success while their coach stood beside him shouting out nearly every curse word known to man.

"I need you to stay here and watch the rest of this practice and report back to me if he does anything else that could get him in trouble." Erica complied and strutted off to go sit on the bleachers.

As practice continued Isaac would occasionally eye the sidelines to see if Erica was still there and every time he looked over she would smile and wave. "Hey Isaac, looks like you've got a fan," said Danny.

"Woo-hoo, Go Isaac!" cheered Erica from the stands. He knew that she was only watching him because of Derek, but she was becoming a bit of a distraction. "Don't remind me," he said while passing the ball to Boyd who was also grinning at him because of her. "Man tomorrows gonna suck."


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the heck is Derek?" asked Isaac. "He should be here by now; it's already 5:15."

Erica shrugged and looked down at her cell phone again. "Well he did say that Stiles is coming, so maybe he went to pick him up. By the way he wants you to wear these," she said while cuffing two black bracelets around Isaac's wrists.

Boyd nodded in agreement then pointed over toward the forest on the edge of the field. "Here they come."

Derek walked out first looking like his usual aggressive self while Stiles trailed behind him covered from head to toe in layers of padding and his lacrosse helmet. When Isaac saw the two he busted out laughing. "What the hell is he wearing?" he asked in between fits of laughter. "He looks like a human punching bag!"

Derek smirked at him and led Stiles to the middle of the field where he was positioned about 10ft away from Isaac. Even behind all the padding everyone could tell that Stiles was visibly shaking in fear and this made Isaac grin.

"So, what do you want me to do Derek?" he asked while rubbing his hands together eagerly. Derek chuckled then slapped Stiles on the back causing him to nearly fall over. "Hey, watch it!" he shouted while trying to regain his balance.

The Alpha ignored Stiles complaints and focused his sites on the three betas in front of him. "This exercise is for Isaac only, so you two can sit this one out," he said gesturing to Erica and Boyd. Once they were seated on the bleachers Derek began announcing the rules of his latest training exercise.

"Okay Isaac, so after looking over all of our previous training sessions I have come to the conclusion that you lack self-control, have poor listening skills, and are prone to violent outbursts. Although I will say that you are smart and very strong, but unfortunately for you there's more bad than good things on my list so I have devised the perfect exercise to train you to listen and control your anger. And that is where Stiles comes into the equation."

Isaac gave the Alpha a questioning look and glanced at Stiles, "What exactly do you mean?"

Stiles took off his helmet and rolled his eyes at Isaac, "He means that I get to stand here all day and insult you and you can't say or do anything back, or else."

"Or else what," asked the beta defensively. Derek smirked at him and began walking toward the benches. "Oh, you'll see."

Isaac shook his head, "This is the dumbest idea ever." Stiles smiled as he put his helmet back on, "Are you kidding me? This is going to be sweet."

The next three minutes or so consisted of Stiles doing a couple of vocal exercises until Derek roared at him to get a move on. "I bring this kid here to help and so far all he's done is piss me off," he muttered to himself.

Isaac rolled his eyes at them and kicked at the ground, "Yeah, can we please get this over with." Stiles nodded and stepped forward a few inches. "You know Isaac I've always wanted to tell you exactly how I feel about you."

Isaac smiled at him and crossed his arms, "Yeah and I've always wanted to throw you down a flight of stairs, but that hasn't happened yet, has it?" Stiles paused for a moment and glanced back at Derek and the others, who were all giving him reassuring looks to continue.

"Well, Isaac I've always wanted to tell you that I find that you are a bit abrasive. You're also kind of dumb; honestly I'm not sure how you passed the 3rd grade with the scores you get on tests. Oh, and I also think you're a psychotic, demon, werewolf puppy from hell. I have no clue why Derek let you into his pack and frankly I don't think even he knows why either. You're fucking crazy and I hate your guts."

Isaac took a moment to register all that Stiles had said then he looked over at Derek and asked aloud, "…Did he just call me a puppy?"

Erica and Boyd erupted into laughter while Derek simply shook his head. Meanwhile Stiles continued to try to stare Isaac down.

"Yes I called you a puppy, but you're not the cute kind. Oh no, you are like the evil ones that bite people and tear up stuff, like my stick for example. You're demented freak who should probably be kicked off the team because of how messed up in the head you are. And you know what? Without Derek's bite you'd probably be the same weak-nobody that you used to be and to be honest I'd prefer it if you were still that way. Now what do you have to say about that?"

There was a long pause, but ultimately Isaac's only response was a growl and a menacing stare. Without realizing it he began moving slowly toward Stiles with his fists clenched. "All I have to say is I'm going to kick your ass at school tomorrow. What do you have to say about that Stilinski?"

Stiles took a few quick steps back and gave a pleading look to Derek. "Come on do something, he's going to kill me!"

Derek complied with Stile's demands and reached into his pocket to pull out a small black box. He gave Isaac one last chance to back off, but when the beta refused he pressed down on the top of the box. There was a short moment when nothing happened then without warning Isaac fell to ground, shaking violently until the electrical sensation in his body faded away.

"What the hell was that!" yelled the beta. He glared up at the others and began tugging at the thick bracelets on his wrists. Derek handed Boyd the device and walked over toward Isaac and Stiles. He kneeled down beside Isaac and took the bracelets off for him. "Ah, that hurts!" he shouted.

The Alpha examined the electrical burns on his wrists to make sure he was okay, but the damage was minimal. Just a few red marks on his forearms. "It really hurts Derek," he said while staring at the bruises. Derek patted Isaac on the head and helped him up. "That's what you get for not listening. Now were going to do this again but this time actually try to not to let what Stiles says get to you."

"Fine, I'll try harder, but can we not use the shock bracelets anymore?" Derek sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Okay if that's what you'd prefer, but if we can't use the bracelets I'm going to have to let Erica use her method of keeping you in line."

Isaac raised his eyebrows and glanced over at Erica who was eyeing him wickedly. "And what is her method exactly...?" he asked while watching her pull out the handle of Stile's broken lacrosse stick from a large navy blue bag.

"Every time you decide that you want to say or do anything to harm Stiles, Erica gets to hit you anywhere she wants with the stick."

Isaac's eyes went wide and he tugged on the sleeve of Derek's leather jacket. "By anywhere, do you me _anywhere_?" Derek nodded and Isaac gulped back his fear as he cupped one of the more sensitive areas of his body.

Stiles through back his head and started laughing uncontrollably. "That's perfect; you guys should totally just let Erica beat the crap out of him. I won't even have to say two words before she has to come down here and whoop his little werewolf ass."

Isaac glared at Stiles and took the moment to knock him over. The brown eyed teen began kicking and flailing around, but his padding was weighing him down. "Hey guys, can somebody help me up so I can punch this kid in the face."

Isaac began to chuckle, but immediately froze when he saw Erica tossing the lacrosse stick back and forth in her hands. He glanced at Derek and held his arms out in front of him. "For the love of God, please put the cuffs back on me."

Derek took one look at the desperation in his eyes and gave in. "Fine, but you better show some improvement or else," he said while leaning down to whisper in Isaac's ear. "…We're going to have the same problem that we had yesterday." Derek dragged one of his claws down the side of the beta's face until a tiny trickle of blood flowed out from beneath his skin. Isaac shivered, not only because of the sharp contact of Derek's claws, but because he was genuinely afraid of what he would do to him.

A few hours passed and after a while it seemed that Isaac was actually doing better and that they only had to use the shock bracelets twice during the whole session. Even though he was getting better Derek could still sense that the beta wasn't ready to be trusted just yet. Therefore he wanted to keep the exercise going, but by noon Stiles began complaining about not getting a lunch break, which caused everyone else to start chiming in with ideas of where to go to for a bite to eat.

"Okay, fine this session is over," said Derek. Isaac through his hands in the air and breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. "Yes! It's finally over, I'm starving."

Stiles smiled and pointed toward his jeep, "Finally something that we can agree on, let's all go get some pizza…Derek you can come too."

Erica hopped off the bleachers and started walking toward Stiles, "Okay, but we're getting Chinese food." Boyd shook his head, "No way, we're getting subway."

Derek gave the four teens and irritated look and slapped the side of his own face. "If you guys don't agree on something in the next 5 seconds I'm going to have Scott ask Allison to borrow a couple more of those shock cuffs from her father's arsenal of torture items and put them on all of you."

There was a quick pause in the group then a unanimous decision to go get pizza. Isaac ran off first, followed by Boyd, then Erica, and in last place was Stiles who was still wearing all of his pads, but before Stiles could reach the car Derek stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What is it now? I thought you said today's session was over," he complained. Derek nodded, "Yes Stiles I know what I said, but tomorrows a whole new day and I'm going to need your help with a few more tasks."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I had the worst time trying to write this chapter and I officially hate it. By the way did anyone see last night's episode of Teen Wolf? I thought Isaac was great Anyways enjoy the rest of the story. I hope...

"Alright, come on Scott lets go. Derek should be here any minute," said Stiles as he and his best friend snuck down the hallways of the school. Scott shook his head and proceeded to travel past the security cameras with caution.

"Are you ever going to tell me why we're skipping class to help Derek sneak in?" asked Scott. Stiles ignored his question and peered around the corner to check for any stray teachers wondering the halls.

Once the coast was clear he turned back around to face McCall. "Okay first of all I'm skipping class to help Derek. You just decided to come with me, so at least try to be a good look out."

Scott gave Stiles a vacant stare and told him to shut up. "Ha, doesn't feel so good playing Robin now does it?" said Stiles with a grin. Scott rolled his eyes and continued wondering down the hall until they reached the side door behind the gymnasium.

Meanwhile it was another dull Monday morning for the rest of the students at Beacon Hills High and Isaac was still very tired from the past two days of hell that he'd gone through. Lucky for him being a werewolf allowed him to heal rapidly, but that didn't mean he rested well knowing that Derek was probably watching him.

Isaac's eyelids felt heavy and he placed his head on his desk and drifted off to sleep. Only when he could find the time to close his eyes did he feel a sense of peace. Don't get him wrong, Isaac enjoyed being in the pack, but he just didn't feel as close to Derek as he would like. Deep down he wanted them to be a family yet it seemed that the Alpha was just becoming to be like his father.

All of a sudden Isaac felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Thinking that it was his teacher he refused to open his eyes and hoped that the administrator would take a hint and leave him alone. Sadly the beta guessed wrong as he felt long fingernails press into his back.

"Oww, Erica cut it out!" he exclaimed while glaring at the blonde. She stepped back a little and inspected her manicure. "Hey I think you chipped one of my nails," she whined.

Isaac covered his face with his hands and rubbed his tired eyes. "What are you even doing in here this isn't your classroom?"

Erica sighed and pointed at the clock on the wall. "You idiot, you slept through the bell. This class ended four minutes ago."

Isaac glanced around the empty classroom. "Oh shit, you're right. But that still doesn't explain why you're here," he yawned. Erica rolled her eyes and watched as a new group of students entered the classroom. "Let's go, we're going to be late for P.E."

Isaac nodded and followed her to the gym. Unfortunately the bell rang while they were walking down the hallway, but Erica kept on going. Isaac looked back and forth between the blonde and the hallway behind them that led to the front office. "Hey shouldn't we go get late passes?" he asked.

Erica turned around and raised her eyebrows at him. "Why would we do that, we're almost to the gym?"

Isaac shrugged, "Well, you know how Mr. Rittenmier gets when people show up late to his class. He'll probably give us detention and then when Derek finds out I guarantee you that he will yell first and ask questions later."

Erica smiled and began pulling on Isaac's hand until he continued to walk down the hall. "Don't you worry, I bet nobody will even notice that we were missing," she said while gripping her fingers around his arm.

Once they made it to the gym the only other people he saw were Stiles, Scott, Boyd, and Derek. Scott was standing off to the side with his arms crossed while Derek stood in the center of the gym between Boyd and Stiles. Isaac began backing away, but Erica simply pushed him forward.

He glanced back at her and sighed in defeat, "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what the hell are you doing here?"

The Alpha stared at Isaac for a moment then pointed to the others in the room, starting with Boyd and Stilinski. "These two are here to help me with a new exercise."

Stiles coughed and tapped Derek on his shoulder. "Hey, are you going to forget to mention that I helped you break in, so that you could even do this little exercise?"

Derek snarled at Stiles, causing him to flinch. "Okay, geez I'm shutting up now. No need to rip my head off."

The Alpha shook his head and quickly finished up what he was saying before Stiles interrupted. "Erica's here to keep watch and to make sure that you don't try to run. While Scott decided to show up today for moral support or something. Anyways-"

"No, I'm here because Stiles told me what you guys did to him yesterday and if I would had known that you were going to use those cuffs on one of us I would have never let you use them," said Scott.

"Hey, why don't you shut your mouth and not tell me how to run my own pack." said Derek angrily. An air of silence filled the room and found its way down everyone's throats because nobody dared to say a word.

Isaac glanced at Derek then to Scott and gave him a faint smile. "Thanks Scott."

McCall looked over at him and nodded, "No problem." Derek stared at the two and for a short moment he felt kind of wrong for hurting Isaac, but he waved away that thought and continued his reasoning for bringing them all to the gym.

"Well Isaac I believe that you've actually been doing a better job of controlling your anger so were not going to work on that today, but that doesn't mean that you're off the hook," he said while heading back into the supply closet.

Stiles clapped his hands together and grinned eagerly as Derek rolled out a large basket from the back room. "Oh cool, what's it gonna be today, laser torture, knives, tranquilizer needles? Wait I think I've got it, ravenous ninja monkeys! Or maybe-"

"Stilinski shut the hell up!" shouted the Alpha. He dug into the large basket and pulled out a medium sized rubber ball.

Isaac squinted across the room at the red object and scratched the top of his head. "Is that a dodge ball?" Derek nodded and handed one to Stiles and one to Boyd. "Today we're going to be doing an agility exercise to help you not be so predictable when you fight. This lesson will teach you how not to get trapped by your opponent. Are you ready to begin, because we've only got forty-five minutes before your class gets back from doing laps on the track?"

"Yeah I'm ready, but are you seriously trying to train me by using a child's toy?" he asked skeptically.

Derek smirked at him then at Scott, who was also giving him a confused look. "Yes, so let's start."

Stiles and Boyd began chucking one dodge ball after another at Isaac, but no matter which way they threw the balls he avoided them in a precise manor. The Alpha watched proudly as Isaac dodged everything that came his way. He glanced at Scott and held out one of the balls to him.

Scott stared at the rubber object and shook his head, "I'm not taking part in any of this, so keep me out of your stupid games Derek."

"But look at them; they're having so much fun out there," he said while gesturing towards the others.

"How the hell are we supposed to hit him when he's moving so fast?" asked Stiles. Boyd shrugged and continued tossing dodge balls at his pack mate.

"Oh my god," said Erica. "You guys suck at this. Pass me a ball and I'll show you how it's done."

Stiles and Boyd exchanged humorous glances and kicked a stray dodge ball over to her. Erica caught it in mid-air without ever taking her eyes off Isaac. She watched the way he moved around the room. Whether it was climbing on bleachers, doing backflips across the floor, or hanging on the edge of basketball hoops he was everywhere. He started running from place to place so fast Erica began to doubt that she'd ever catch him, but as she kept her eye on him and that's when she saw an opening.

Without a second thought she chucked the ball as hard as she could and everyone watched in complete awe as they saw it heading straight for Isaac.

"Holy crap, I think she's actually going get him," said Derek, but Isaac heard the Alpha's words and glanced up from the ground just in time to catch the ball right before it nailed him in the face. He stared at the toy then tossed it up in the air a couple of times, taunting Erica with each catch.

"You call that a throw? Stiles can throw it better and he's Stiles!" said the beta. Erica sneered at is comment and stomped over to pick up another ball. "Oh shit, she's mad now!" laughed Boyd.

Isaac smirked at the blonde and rolled the ball that he had been holding back to Stiles, who was still muttering something about the joke he had just made.

"I can throw just fine," said Stiles while kicking the ball away from himself. Isaac shook his head and went back to dodging the balls that Boyd had begun throwing at him.

A few seconds later he heard Erica calling out to him, but he knew that she was trying to distract him so instead he kept his eye on the game in-progress. Well at least he tried to focus until he made the mistake of glancing over in her direction.

She had dropped one of the balls and was picking it up agonizingly slow, which gave him the perfect view of her low cut blouse. Isaac tried to look away, but let's face it he was a teenage boy. Just as she was standing up another ball came flying from the opposite side of the room and hit him right in the stomach.

Isaac crumpled to the ground while Erica strutted past him and gave Stiles a high five. "Great plan Stilinski," she said with a smirk. Stiles laughed and turned to look at the beta. "Hey Isaac, whose that terrible thrower now?"

Isaac glared at the two and started chasing them around the gym; while Scott and Boyd ran after them to make sure that he didn't hurt Stiles.

The Alpha sat back and simply watched them chase each other until he heard the side door to the gym creak open. His eyes widened and he commanded them to stop trying to kill each other but it was already too late.

Derek quickly vanished, leaving the five teens to try and explain what the heck happened to all of the dodge balls, which had all been deflated when Stiles was throwing them and Isaac decided to catch them with his claws. And lastly they also had to explain why they were all ditching class.

"Well I'm waiting," said a very angry and confused Mr. Rittenmier. All of the betas looked at each other and then all eyes were on Stiles. "Why are you all staring at me? You guys wrecked the gym; Scott and I are simply victims of circumstance. We were at the wrong place, at the wrong time, with the worst group of people imaginable."

Mr. Rittenmier stared deep into each of their eyes then picked up one of the deflated dodge balls. "What am I supposed to do about these? This will cost like $200 to fix and my paychecks already below minimum wage so you kids are going to have to pay for this some way or another."

They all exchanged nervous glances and began digging around in their pockets and came up with exactly $12.08.

"Can we perhaps write you a check or something?" asked Stiles. Mr. Rittenmier glared at him and snatched the twelve dollars out of Scott's hands. "Detention, today after school be back here by 3 o'clock."

Stiles looked around the room then back at their P.E. teacher, "Uh sir isn't detention supposed to be held in the library?"

Mr. Rittenmier's face began turning red from anger and stuck his hands out in front of Stiles face and pretended that he was choking him. "I swear to God Stilinski, I am not afraid to get fired from this awful job for attacking a student."

Stiles put his hands up in defeat and walked out of the gym with everybody else. Erica punched the locker beside Isaac and sunk to the floor. "This sucks."

Scott nodded in agreement and went to stand beside Stiles. All of a sudden Derek appeared with an amused look on his face.

"I can't believe that you all five of you managed to get detention," he said with a smirk. Boyd shook his head and pointed at the Alpha. "Well this would have never happened if you hadn't decided to have us do that stupid exercise during school."

Derek stared fiercely at Boyd and grabbed him by the shoulder, "I told you guys to quit running around like idiots, but nobody listened so why don't you all go to your next class before you get another detention."

The group of teens obeyed the Alpha's command and went off to their next classes.

"You know what Isaac this is all you fault," said Stiles. "If you hadn't decided to turn into a psycho this would have never happened." Isaac clenched his fists and breathed slowly in and out until the urge to hurt him subsided, but then he wondered how the hell he was supposed to deal with having two hours of detention with the ADD chipmunk that Scott called a best friend.

"This is going to be a long day…"


	5. Chapter 5

"I still can't believe you got detention," said Allison. She sat down at their usual lunch table with Scott while Stiles ranted on and on about what happened in the gym

"All I'm saying is the school should start doing more thorough background checks on these teachers, because Mr. Rittenmier is in serious need of anger-management classes," said Stiles as he took out a sandwich from his brown paper bag.

Right as he was about to chow down he glanced up at the rest of the table and saw that everyone else was giving him the same strange look. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Is there something on my face?"

Isaac nudged Erica's arm and pointed at Stiles. "You know, now that he's mentioned it I think there is something wrong with his face." The two betas laughed while Stiles rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

"What kind of sandwich is that anyway?" asked Boyd, while leaning over to sniff his lunch. Stiles swatted him away from his food and continued to stuff his face. "It's a homemade veggie burger," he stated proudly which earned a disgusted groan from the others.

Isaac shook his head and tapped Scott on the shoulder, "How do you deal with him on a regular basis?" Scott simply chuckled and went back to eating his lunch.

"You know what?" said Stiles. "You're all laughing at me now, but just wait twenty years from now when I'm the only healthy one. You guys will be begging to hire me as your personal chefs so that you can get your fat asses back into shape."

The whole table busted out into fits of laughter while Stiles sat there completely serious.

Once lunch was over the rest of the day seemed to fly by, until 3 o'clock came around. While everybody else entered back into the gym Scott stayed behind to talk to Allison.

"So can you bring your cross-bow with you to this Friday's training session?" asked Scott.

Allison nodded and began tugging on a loose strand of her hair. "Yeah, I guess I can get it, but why do you need it? I thought that you were done helping with Derek's "torture" exercises because whatever it is that you guys are going to be doing sounds dangerous… And I thought you didn't want to see Isaac get hurt."

Scott looked deep into Allison's eyes and tucked the long strand of hair she had been playing with behind her ear. "Please Allison just trust me. I know what I said and that's why I'm going to be there to stop Derek if he goes too far. But it's too late to talk him out of it, he's been texting me all day about this and I know he won't give up until he knows that you'll bring it."

There was a long pause, and then Allison smiled and kissed Scott on his cheek. "Fine I'll get the bow, but tell you're Alpha this: Nobody is allowed to launch a single arrow but me." Scott smiled and leaned down kiss his girlfriend good-bye.

"A-hem, McCall you're late for detention. Get a move on," shouted Mr. Rittenmier from the side door of the gym.

Scott looked down at Allison then back at his angry P.E. teacher. "Right, I'll be there in a second." Allison nodded and checked her cell phone, "I won't keep him from being on time, besides its only 2:56 and I thought detention didn't start till three?"

Mr. Rittenmier glared at the brunette while tapping on his wrist watch. "Don't sass me young lady, I know what time it is. Now get out of here before I give you a detention too."

Allison quickly said good-bye to them and began backing away, "Okay, well I'll just be going now. See you later Scott."

Once she had left Scott entered the gym and stood in line with the rest of his friends while Mr. Rittenmier explained what they would be doing for the next two hours.

"Alright, since you five delinquents decided to wreck the gym I'm going to have you all stay here until this place is spotless. That means I want to see my reflection on every inch of this room. Got it?"

The group of teens nodded in agreement and waited patiently as he passed out brooms, rags, and mops to everyone. After they got their supplies they all began wondering off to different corners of the room when Mr. Rittenmier stopped Stiles.

"Wait a minute Stilinski drop that mop and grab a broom and dustpan. I want you to help Isaac sweep up this place."

Stiles glanced nervously over at the beta who was too preoccupied with work to hear what the teacher had said. "I guess I can do that, but are you sure that you want me to help Isaac? He kind of hates me."

Mr. Rittenmier rolled his eyes and shoved the dustpan into his hands and walked back into his office. "Get to work kid."

Stiles picked up a broom and walked as casually as possibly over to Isaac. He put his headphones in and began sweeping beside him. A few minutes later he began rocking his head back and forth while inccoherently murmuring the lyrics to a song.

Isaac furrowed his eyebrows and glanced over at Stiles. "Can you cut that out?"

The brown eyed teen took out one of his earplugs and glared at the beta. "Why? I assumed that you didn't want to talk to me, so I decided to bring music. If you want peace and quiet go over there and hang out with your werewolf pals. I can do this job without you"

Isaac gripped the handle of his broom tightly, pretending for a second that it was Stiles neck. He continued to sweep, but every so often he would hear the other teen shout out some random lyrics or bump into him while dancing around.

Isaac tried his best to keep his mind focused, but Stiles constant wailing was driving him crazy. He was already pissed off about getting a detention and having to hear Stiles voice for an extra two hours wasn't helping. As the incessant singing continued Isaac finally snapped, "Will you shut the hell up?"

Stiles turned around and gave him an annoyed glare. "What do you have against Call Me Maybe?"

Isaac closed his eyes and counted to ten, but by now he was so sick of Stilinski nothing could calm him down.

"You know what Stiles," he said while throwing down his broom. "I've got a new song for you. It's called: I'll kill you, unless you shut up!"

Stiles looked around the room nervously and backed away from the beta, "…That's kind of a long title; perhaps you should think of cutting it short. Oh! Or maybe you could even change the title to: I would never hurt Stiles because he's such a cool guy and we should hang out and be friends…Maybe."

Isaac growled, causing Stiles to jump back. The beta raised up one of his claws when Scott ran up to shield Stiles giving Boyd the perfect chance to grab Isaac.

"Remember what Derek said. Control your anger; just think of this as another exercise. Be nice to Stiles and we'll all put in a good word to Derek that you behaved yourself," said Erica. "Right you guys?"

Scott nodded and jabbed Stiles in the ribs. "Yeah, yeah, but if he tries to put his paws on me again I'll go right up to your Alpha and tell him everything," said Stiles.

Isaac rolled his eyes and broke free from Erica's grasp. "Okay, but if you dare sing another note I will personally rip your tongue out and feed it to you."

Stiles covered his mouth with his hand and ducked behind Scott. Afterwards they all split up and Scott and Stiles went to clean the bleachers while Boyd and Erica helped Isaac finish sweeping the floor.

"I'm telling you man that kid belongs in the Future serial killers of America Club," said Stilinski. Scott smirked at his friend for a moment then went back to scrubbing the bleachers. "I don't think they have that club here."

Stiles shook his head while watching the three other pack members clean the floor. "Yeah, well maybe they should so we can round up any of the other psycho's in this school and drop them off in the loony bin."

Another half an hour passed by and the five teens had only managed to clean a small portion of the gym when Mr. Rittenmier ran out of his office, blowing on his whistle.

"Detention is over! All you kids get out I have to get home now."

The whole room went silent and everybody exchanged confused looks. "What happened Mr. Rittenmier is everything okay?" asked Scott.

Mr. R nodded and sped past the rest of the students. "I forgot to feed my cats!"

There was a long pause and then the gymnasium door slammed shut. "Well," said Isaac. "I guess we should all leave before we get locked in here. The group nodded in agreement and wondered off to the parking lot.

"I didn't know Mr. Rittenmier had a cat," said Erica as they walked outside.

"Yeah, and I didn't know that people like him were allowed to have pets," chimed Stiles while getting into his jeep. Erica smiled at him and went off to join the others by Derek's car. She arrived just in time to hear the last part of his and Isaac's conversation.

"You're letting him drive your car?" she shouted. Isaac turned around and jingled the keys in her face and she frowned. "Why does he get to use the car?"

The Alpha looked at Isaac and Erica tiredly, and then to Boyd who was leaning up against a nearby stop sign chuckling to himself. "You have no idea what you've started do you?" he asked.

Derek sighed and went back to trying to resolve the storm brewing between his other two betas. "Relax Erica it's just a trust building exercise. Isaac will be driving my car for the next few days and if he returns it in the same condition that I gave it to him in he gets a reward, but if he fails the exercise, which I seriously hope he doesn't. He will be punished."

Erica's eyes grew wider as she grinned. "Ooh, what's the punishment going to be?" she asked happily.

Isaac shook his head and walked over to the driver's side of the car. "Keep talking like that Erica and you'll be walking home."

The other two wolves laughed while the blonde's face turned bright red. She stomped over to the passenger's side door muttering aloud, "If he even tries to ditch me here, he's going to wake up tomorrow a dead man."


End file.
